Demigod in Namimori
by TrueNaturePJ
Summary: Azelf Jackson, gadis tomboi dan berkemauan kuat, harus pergi dari rumahnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Dan dia sampai di Namimori! lebih parah lagi, dia bertemu Vongola dan Reborn berusaha merekrutnya! Baca petualangan Azelf sebagai setengah dewa saat dia bertemu teman baru dan juga musuh baru di Namimori. Romance di chapter berikutnya dan juga humor. Banyak OCXOC 8018/5927.
1. Selamat Tinggal

Hei! PJ di sini! Saya menulis cerita versi Indonesia dari 'Demigod in Namimori'. Karena tatabahasa Inggris saya tidak sempurna, saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita versi Indonesia!

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**** - Selamat Tinggal**

Aku sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di kereta api. Malam ini dingin, bahkan jaket merahku tidak bisa menahannya. Mengerang, aku ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin siang.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Aku ada di kamarku di apartemen New York. Aku dan Percy baru saja pulang dari tahun pertamaku di Perkemahan Blasteran. Yah... sebenarnya itu bukan betul-betul tahun pertamaku, aku baru bertemu Percy saat dia sedang melawan pria besar dengan satu mata besar di kepalanya. Bahkan, aku _baru_ saja bertemu Percy. aku adalah adik perempuannya yang lama hilang. Aku jatuh ke tempat tidurku yang baru._

_"Ah... senangnya bisa pulang..." desahku._

_"Apa maksudmu, Grover?" kata Percy dari ruang tamu._

_"Maksudku adalah adikmu, Azelf, masih lemah dan tidak punya pengalaman dalam bertarung, Percy!" kata Grover. "Buktinya, dia hampir mati saat melawan Cyclops itu!"_

_Aku mengejang sesaat. Lalu aku menempelkan telinga kananku di pintu untuk mendengar lebih jelas._

_"Dia bisa menjadi kuat jika banyak berlatih!" kata Percy, beralasan._

_"Percy" kata Grover. "Aku tahu kau baru bertemu Azelf beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi dia masih kurang berpengalaman dan semacam itu. Walaupun dia tomboi. Kau masih harus melindunginya."_

_Aku merasa seperti dadaku ditusuk dengan belati. 'Hanya karena aku ini perempuan, bukan berarti aku tidak kuat!' pikirku._

_"Ya" kata Percy. "Dia hanya anak berumur 13 tahun. Aku harus malindunginya."_

_Kemarahanku memuncak. Aku membuka pintu dengan cepat, menunjukkan Percy dan Grover yang terkejut._

_"Hanya karena..." kataku, bergetar karena marah. "Hanya karena aku ini perempuan, bukan berarti aku harus dilindungi kakakku!". Lalu aku membanting pintu._

_"Azelf-" kata Percy sebelum aku membanting pintu._

_Aku jatuh ke tempat tidurku, wajahku ditutup oleh bantal. 'Ini menyebalkan!' pikirku. "Kenapa semua orang bilang aku lemah dan butuh perlindungan?". Aku berbalik sehingga aku menatap langit-langit kamar. Lalu aku teringat dengan pertempuranku melawan Cyclops. "Mungkin... aku memang lemah" bisikku. "Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat... untuk semua orang". Dengan kata-kata itu, aku terlelap._

_Aku terbangun pukul 10 malam. Aku langsung mengganti bajuku menjadi kaos coklat dengan tulisan berwarna putih dan merah, celana jeans biru tua, dan sepatu olahraga hijau. Rambutku yang hitam panjang dan lembut sudah diikat ekor-kuda rendah. Aku mengambil ransel hitamku dan memenuhinya dengan baju dan beberapa buah apel. Saat aku akan berangkat, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah benda berbentuk bintang berwarna kuning di ujung meja. Aku heran karena aku tidak ingat memiliki benda seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya aku mengambilnya. Saat menyentuh benda yang aku anggap sebagai jimat keberuntungan itu, aku tersentak._

_'Apa barusan itu' pikirku._

_Tapi aku mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dan memasukkan jimat itu ke kantung celanaku dan juga memasukkan serulingku. lalu aku diam-diam keluar dari apartemen dan berlari secepat mungkin ke satasiun keret api. Saat berlari, aku merasakan cairan hangat menelusuri pipiku. Aku menangis._

_'Aku akan rindu Percy' pikirku._

**_FLASHBACK_ END**

Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk melupakan peristiwa itu. Aku sudah melalui perjalanan yang panjang, tidak ada kata _kembali_ sekarang.

"_Stasiun berikutnya, Namimori_" kata pengeras suara.

"Ah, stasiunku" kataku.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tempat lain untuk berlatih selain Tokyo, tapi disana terlalu ramai dan terpolusi. Jadi aku memilih suatu daerah secara acak, Namimori.

'Aku harap aku bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di sana...' pikirku.

Saat sampai, aku keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan tanpa arah. Lalu aku sampai di suatu taman dan duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Untung aku memiliki cukup banyak uang dari pekerjaan paruh waktuku yang membosankan, sebelum aku _bertemu_ Percy" kataku pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar semak-semak bergerak. Kaget, aku berjalan perlahan ke sumber suara itu. Saat aku menyelidik semak-semak terdekat, aku terkejut karena di belakang semak-semak itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya di sana.

* * *

Oke! Itu Chapter 1! Please Reviewnya yaaaa!


	2. PENGENALAN!

Heya! PJ kembali!

Waaaa! Harusnya PJ buat pengenalan tentang Azelf dulu, baru bikin ceritanya! tapi kok jadinya begini?!

Huff... bagaimana lagi? Chapter ini jadi pengenalan OCnya aja deh. Sori ya...

* * *

**Pengenalan**

**Azelf Jackson**

**Heya! Namaku Azelf Jackson, 13 tahun, adik perempuan Percy Jackson yang lama hilang. aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berpisah dengan Percy, tapi Percy pernah memberitahuku alasannya.**

**Seseorang menculikku saat aku berumur 4 bulan, saat itu Percy berusaha mengejar penculik itu. Tapi saat itu Percy masih berumur 7 tahun, jadi dia kalah cepat dan kehilangan penculik itu.**

**Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dan ternyata aku sudah berumur 5 tahun, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku berusaha untuk hidup sendirian. Setiap bulan, ada beberapa ratus Dollar selalu dikirim ke apartemenku. Tapi pengiriman itu tidak terjadi lagi saat ulang tahunku yang ke 8. Aku bekerja paruh waktu sebagi tukang bersih-bersih di museum, dan memakai uang gajiku untuk sekolah dan kebutuhan sehari-hari, bahkan menabung sisanya. Sebagai anak kecil, aku cukup mandiri.**

**Kehidupan sekolahku kacau karena aku selalu dikeluarkan. Aku menderita Disleksia dan GPPH (Gangguan Pemusatan Perhatian dan Disleksia), jadi aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan biasa.**

* * *

Itu saja tentang Azelf. Jika ada yang mau tahu, Azelf itu benar benar cantik lho!

Azelf Jackson - 13

Percy Jackson - 20

Kakak beradik yang umurnya beda jauh ya...


	3. Pertemuan

Akhirnya bisa update chapter baru. Sekolah memang bikin pusing!

Chapter ini cerita _guys_, bukan pengenalan.

* * *

_Tiba-tiba aku mendengar semak-semak bergerak. Kaget, aku berjalan perlahan ke sumber suara itu. Saat aku menyelidik semak-semak terdekat, aku terkejut karena di belakang semak-semak itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya di sana..._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Pertemuan**

Seekor rubah kecil sedang terlentang di sana dengan darah di badannya, dan luka cakar yang lumayan parah. Panik, aku mengangkat rubah itu dan membasahi bulunya dengan air yang kubawa. Aku sudah mempelajari jika aku adalah putri Poseidon dan bisa menggunakan air untuk menyembuhkan luka, tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya. Aku berkosentrasi, lalu air yang ada di bulu rubah itu perlahan mulai bergerak ke luka cakar itu dan menyembuhkannya. Si rubah sedikit meringis saat air menyembuhkannya, tapi tenang kembali saat aku mengelus kepalanya. Saat luka rubah itu sembuh total, mata si rubah perlahan membuka. Si rubah melihatku.

"Hey..." sapaku lembut.

Mendadak, bukannya mendapat tatapan terima kasih, aku malah mendapat cakaran di wajahku.

Rubah itu melompat turun dari pangkuanku dan segera berlari pergi.

Aku mengusap pipi kananku yang sekarang mendapat 3 cakaran. "Rubah itu... tidak tahu terima kasih." kataku singkat, tiba-tiba menyesal.

'Jika dipikir-pikir, bulu rubah itu sepertinya berwarna... uh... putih?' pikirku. 'Aku tidak tahu, tertutup darah.'

Karena hari menjadi semakin malam dan aku merasa sangat mengantuk, aku memutuskan untuk tidur di bangku taman itu. Semoga saja aku tidak bertemu sesuatu yang berbahaya.

* * *

Saat aku terbangun, aku melihat 2 pasang mata berwarna emas cair dan biru abu-abu melihatku.

"Eh?" kataku mengantuk.

"Hei, dia sudah bangun!" kata si pemilik mata emas cair.

"Ah, bagus!" kata suara lain.

Aku perlahan bangun dari... tempat tidur?

"Eh? S... Sejak kapan aku ada di sini?!" kataku, panik.

"Tenanglah, Gokudera menemukanmu ada di taman saat tengah malam." kata anak laki-laki pendek dengan rambut coklat runcing.

"Tengah malam... Kenapa dia ada di taman saat tengah malam?" kataku.

"Jalan-jalan." kata laki-laki dengan rambut perak. Aku berasumsi laki-laki ini Gokudera.

"Jika saja kau adalah murid SMP Namimori... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja." kata laki-laki dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata biru abu-abu.

Aku mengabaikannya. "Jadi, namaku Azelf Jackson" kataku. "Aku baru saja sampai di sini kemarin malam dari New York, dan aku tidak punya uang lagi atau tempat tinggal."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. "Jadi aku akan mencari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku menginap di sini." kataku.

Saat aku tengah berjalan ke pintu, aku dihadang seorang bayi yang memakai baju tux dan topi pandora.

"Maaf?" kataku, berusaha menyuruhnya minggir dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." kata si bayi.

Aku merasakan ada bahaya datang. Reflek, aku melompat ke samping tepat setelah sebuah tonfa melesat dari atas dan hampir mengenaiku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat penyerangku yang ternyata adalah laki-laki yang kuabaikan. Aku melihat keadaan, berusaha mencari celah dan akhirnya menemukannya. Sebuah jendela yang terbuka.

"Pecundang." kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku dengan sikap mengejek.

Saat aku melihat urat muncul di kepala laki-laki itu, aku tahu dia marah. Kesempatan. Laki-laki itu menyerangku dengan tonfa lagi, tapi kali ini aku melompat ke atas dan, menggunakan bahu laki-laki itu sebagai tumpuan, segera meloncat ke jendela.

"Kalian tahu?" kataku. "Aku hanya terluka jika aku melakukannya dengan sengaja.". Dan dengan itu, aku melompat keluar dari jendela dan mendarat dengan sempurna di jalan. Setelah itu aku berjalan dengan santai seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Pecundang bisa menjadi kuat kok." bisikku.

* * *

"K... Kalian lihat itu? dia melompat dari jendela!" kata Tsuna.

"Dan dia melupakan sesuatu." kata Reborn.

Sebuah ransel hitam tergeletak di sisi tempat tidur.

"Aku rasa dia bodoh." kata Gokudera.

* * *

"Kenapa aku merasa ada yang kelupaan?" kataku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri sungai. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Aku baru saja sadar saat akan mengambil sebuah apel.

"R... ranselku!" kataku. "Aku pasti meninggalkannya di rumah itu!"

Aku ingin mengambilnya, tapi aku tidak ingin kembali. Aku mendesah, lalu pergi ke sebuah sekolah yang kebetulan saja kulewati.

* * *

Aku sampai di sekolah itu dan melangkah ke halaman depannya. Saat itu juga, naluri-ku mengatakan ada bahaya. Aku melompat ke samping, mendapat pijakan yang salah dan jatuh dengan punggungku lebih dulu. Aku melihat ke tempatku berdiri tadi. Ada seorang laki-laki di sana.

Laki-laki itu kira-kira seumuran kakakku, tapi sedikit lebih muda. Dia memiliki rambut putih panjang mencapai pinggangnya dan memakai baju hitam yang aneh dan memegang pedang katana.

Dia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahku, sambil mengangkat katana-nya. Aku menutup mata, mengira ini akan jadi akhir dari hidupku, menunggu rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak pernah datang.

Aku membuka mata. Apa yang berada di hadapanku, dengan posisi melindungi, bukanlah sesuatu yang normal.

* * *

Fiuuh... *ngelap keringat* akhirnya selesai juga. maaf karena lama nggak update! Acara sekolah memang membebankan hidup!

Anyway, Review please!


End file.
